yeah_but_who_caresfandomcom-20200214-history
Melons
“Few cubes get our mouths watering and stomachs rumbling quite like the melon block. It's a tasty treat that drops slices which keep your food bar looking healthy and a block that can be used to build a deliciously nutritious looking house. But hang on a second... a block that's also a melon? Has the world gone mad?” * Tom Stone (some guy at mojang apparently) “Blessed be thy melon. One earth as it is on melon. Forgive us our steak, as we forgive those who give us steak. And lead us not onto golden carrot, and deliver us from baked potato. For thine is thy food and glory forever. Amen.” * The melon’s prayer 'Melons' Since their addition in beta 1.8, melons, also known as watermelons, mellones, and watermellones, have always been recognised on 2b2t as one of the better crops in the game. Even though they require twice as much space to grow as most other crops, they only need to be planted once, and once a stalk is fully grown, it will continually provide a supply of melon blocks, which drop melon slices. While melon slices are a pretty bad food item individually, a single melon block can drop a lot of slices, and since melon stalks grow melon blocks with great regularity, you can really easily obtain a really large amount of melon slices. And since the stalk doesn’t need to be harvested and you can make melon seeds out of the slices, players building farms near spawn don’t have to worry about other players not replanting because there’s no need to harvest the stalk. Plus, you can build stuff out of melons, which is something you can’t do with most other crops. Of course, pumpkins have most of the same properties as melons, but you can’t eat them without making them into a pie first, so nobody cares about them (except Fit, of course). For all these reasons, melons are the prime choice of anyone looking to build a farm at spawn, both for new players and for more experienced players that are at spawn and need food. And it’s for that precise reason that so many melon farms in the vicinity of spawn exist. Melon farms around spawn became such a common sight that the whole concept was memed, and eventually a group of players who liked building spawn farms started calling themselves the “melon disciples” and took the meme to a new level by worshipping the melons and building large structures out of them. The melon disciples, though not a particularly well-known group due to the fact that they never get involved in faction politics, have made a lot of major contributions to the server over the years. The most obvious are the melon highways at spawn; both the one that encircles spawn about 2000 blocks away from 0,0, and the one that runs east from about two and a half thousand blocks north of 0,0; which most players are familiar with. These highways are four block wide dirt roads with melon stalks growing on the middle two blocks, with melons growing from those stalks on the adjacent dirt blocks. They and other players and groups have also built a ton of melon farms, some of them really huge, all over the vicinity of spawn, as well as several spawnbases. The creations of the melon disciples and other melon farm builders have helped new players indiscriminately. It was the melon road that saved TheCampingRusher and MrMitch361 from starvation in their first video, and the base in which they concluded their first video (and which was no longer there in the beginning of their second) was actually built by the melon disciples. The melon farms they built all over the place were a major enabler of the rushers during the first days of the war, before they were mostly destroyed by the veterans in order to cut off their food supply. However, the melon disciples never actively helped the rushers, and leaned more towards the side of the veterans during the conflict because of all the destruction the rushers were causing. The activity of the melon disciples at spawn was at its height in late 2015 and early 2016, around the time they built the first melon highway. They are also known for building several really impressive bases, such as Acacia, Wintermelon, and Summermelon, and for their signature melon banner. Many of their members have either quit or no longer play regularly, but many of them do still get on and build, and many players of varying allegiances still build melon farms around spawn today. 'Trivia' * There are four melon items/blocks in the game: melon seeds, melon stalks, melon blocks, and melon slices. The four items are all parts of a sort of life cycle for the melon, as seeds become stalks, stalks become blocks, blocks become slices, and slices become seeds. It’d be like the circle of life, but circles don’t exist, of course * Buildings made out of melons can be found throughout the outer spawn areas, generally in the vicinity of a melon farm. The most common structure made out of melons you’ll find is a cross, sometimes several crosses together. Also popular are cubes, towers, churches, and creeper statues. * Melons are one of the only memes on 2b2t that doesn’t have anything to do with cancerous chat spam * Cube-shaped melons actually exist in real life, for some reason eqWfzfP.png|The Melon's Prayer TtGbrVE.jpg|A melon chapel Fp4TuUj.jpg|Exterior of a house of melon worship V7CsDza.png|A melon tower WmLOTBL.png|Some kind of melon megastructure pq9yi68o2ofz.jpg|A picture of some melons taken by someone who doesn't know what the F2 key is eyj4HQW.jpg|"Now I am become melon, the feeder of worlds" 1443823816989832.jpeg|A screenshot of a melon tower that was used in the 2015 Motherboard article 9OvdSly.png|A giant melon cathedral 2016-05-01 00.47.22.png|A melon and oak farm underneath spawn (back when there were less withers) 2016-05-04 21.38.18.png|A melon banner 2016-05-04 21.34.14.png|The interior of a melon castle 2016-05-04 22.04.24.png|A castle of the Melon Disciples 2016-05-14 23.59.44.png|A melon cross at the foot of 2k2k 2016-05-15 00.00.20.png|The old melon road 2016-05-15 00.45.27.png|The melon road with 2k2k in the distance 2016-06-10 20.08.16.png|"MELONE" 2017-05-28 22.43.41.png|"world's smallest lavacast" next to the melon highway 2017-05-28 22.47.04.png|An ungodly amount of melons 2017-06-18 23.04.47.png|Melon crosses and a creeper statue 2017-05-28 23.09.51.png|Melon Jesus died for your hunger 2017-06-18 23.01.04.png|Signs of gratitude 2017-06-15 20.47.34.png|A symbol made of melons Capture-2.PNG|The melon highway Category:Meme Category:Items Category:Religion